


Ciemność

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ciemność, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smutny Sherlock, Teen Sherlock, rozmyślania, ćpanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: W ciemności zawsze jestem sam...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



_W Ciemności zawsze jestem sam._

Znam doskonale jej kręte korytarze, ukryte ścieżki, zdradzieckie kaniony, chociaż jest całkowicie płaska. Wiem, jak się po niej poruszać, jak najszybciej się z niej wydostać, chociaż to niemożliwe, bo znajduje się w mojej głowie. 

Jeśli cokolwiek na świecie jest stałe - to jest to Ciemność.

Spojrzała we mnie pierwszy raz gdy miałem dziesięć lat. Miała lepkie palce i błyszczące oczy, przenikała mnie chłodem aż do szpiku kości. Zabrała mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zostawiła bezbronnego, a potem nauczyła żyć na nowo. 

Od tego czasu towarzyszy mi już zawsze. Raz bardziej, raz mniej widoczna, otula mnie jak pajęczyna i nieodmiennie zapewnia miękkie lądowanie, czyni mnie silniejszym. Dziwak, świr, zero, nic nie ma znaczenia, bo Ciemność nie zadaje pytań, nie szydzi, rozumie i zasłania zbroją obojętności. Stanowi tarczę, ochronę przed złem. Nic nie może mnie w niej zranić.

Po raz drugi spojrzała mi prosto w oczy, gdy przedawkowałem narkotyki. To było niemal ekstatyczne doznanie, patrzeć z tak bliska na coś, co broniło mnie przez tyle lat. To, co oddzielało mnie od rzeczywistości. Dlatego zrobiłem to kolejny raz, byle tylko nasze oczy znów się spotkały.

John okazał się być swoistego rodzaju… przełomem. Rozwiewał Ciemność, sprawiał, że świat nie był nijaki, nabierał barw. Ale cóż mi po tym, jeśli jednocześnie znów coś mogło mnie zranić? Bolały mnie jego słowa, bolały mnie jego gesty, bo pozostawał poza moim zasięgiem. Ilekroć próbowałem go dosięgnąć, on robił krok w tył… A Ciemność była zbyt rozrzedzona jego światłem, żeby mogła złagodzić każdy kolejny upadek.

Doskonale wiedział, kim jestem. Musiał. Przecież nie jest ślepy, musiał widzieć, jak na niego patrzę. Wiedział, że cierpię. Teoretycznie mógłbym oskarżyć go o skrajną głupotę i nieumiejętność wyciągania wniosków na podstawie otaczających go danych, ale wiedziałem, że nie jest idiotą. Stąd jedyną logiczną konkluzją było to, że John zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem w nim beznadziejnie zakochany. Że oddałbym wiele za to, żeby też mnie pokochał. Że nie chodzi o seks, o żadne fizyczne kontakty, wystarczy mi czysto emocjonalna, platoniczna relacja, byle tylko ograniczył ją do mnie. Należelibyśmy do siebie nawzajem, a on nie spotykałby się z kobietami, bo byłby _mój_. 

Musiał to wiedzieć i pozwalał mi cierpieć.

Przez dwa lata Ciemność gęstniała. Wiła wokół mnie kokon, jednak nie była w stanie załagodzić bólu promieniującego z mojego serca. Patrzyłem na Johna z oddali, na to, jak daje sobie beze mnie radę - robił to, czego ja nie potrafiłem. Wszystko we mnie skręcało się w agonii. A gdy wróciłem, okazało się, że jest już za późno. Moje nadzieje runęły niczym domek z kart. 

Ciemność znów stała się moją najwierniejszą towarzyszką. Zawsze obok, gotowa do poświęceń, niewzruszona i zimna. Walczyła, próbowała coś zmienić, nawet wtedy, kiedy mi już zabrakło siły. To ironiczne. Coś, co powstało w momencie, w którym byłem najsłabszy, uczyniło mnie jednocześnie tak silnym. Z perspektywy czasu widzę, jak wiele jej zawdzięczam. Ile razy uratowała mnie przed samym sobą. Niczego nie żałuję.

I kiedy decyduję się znów zobaczyć jej oczy - wiem, że to będzie ostatni raz.

_W Ciemności zawsze byłem sam._


End file.
